1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for indicating failure of the lubricating capability of oil circulating through a machine requiring high performance lubrication, and where necessary, shutting down the machine or sounding an alarm before it is damaged by poor lubrication. Examples of machines requiring high performance lubrication include internal combustion engines, air compressors, gear boxes and other close tolerance mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that running a machine in which water or fuel has been mixed with the oil will irreparably damage the bearing surfaces of the machine in a relatively short period of time. Many industrial engines, i.e., those used on marine machinery and the like, are not only very expensive, but are used under adverse conditions including continuous heavy duty service by hired operators who often fail to perform simple lubrication maintenance on the machinery.
Failure of a minor part of the machine may cause a rapid deterioration of the lubricating oil. Deterioration of the lubricating oil may, in turn, cause major and costly damage to the entire machine unless detected early by the operator.
There is no known device in the prior art which is designed to protect machines from poor lubrication, indicate lubrication quality and which has provision for adjusting friction sensitivity.
In my prior patent application, Ser. No. 912,999 of June 6, 1978, I disclosed a novel apparatus for indicating the quality of lubricating oil within a machine. The apparatus sensed the rotational position of a housing being acted upon by a force related to the lubricating quality of the oil and a normal or retarding force.
The rotational position of the housing was then converted into an electrical signal for activating an alarm terminating operation of the machine.
It is an object of my present invention, to sense the lubricating quality of the oil directly by electrical measurement and further improve upon my prior invention. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus utilizing a motor for driving a rotatable shaft with the shaft having a journal in contact with the journal-engaging member. The lubricating oil is directed between the journal and the journal-engaging member for reducing the friction therebetween. An electrical sensor senses the electrical input to the motor rotating the shaft for indicating the motor torque required to overcome the friction established between the shaft, journal and journal-engaging member.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.